Miami Crib
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: 8 people come together to live in the "Miami Crib" for 2 months. There will be tons of drama during the summer, along with the nasty hook-ups and the sad breakups. Can these 8 total strangers survive under the same roof? Well you'll have to read and find out. All human and rated T for now. If I don't have enough reviews this story is gone. So please review but be nice about it!
1. Getting to know the cast

**Okay so this story popped into my head while I was watching Jersey Shore. I know I just added another story up but I'm trying to see if I get enough reviews on each to continue. So if you like it please review! Remember like in every story I do not own any of the twilight characters! So this story is about 8 strangers coming together to live in the same house for 2 months. We will see if they can survive together without their family. There will be so many hook ups and breakups in this house along with many fights. **

**Ages:**

**Jared- 24**

**Leah- 23**

**Kim- 22**

**Jake- 23**

**Bella- 23**

**Lauren- 26 ; Angela- 22 **

**Embry- 21**

**Paul- 24**

**Keys:**

**If you see underline words like this it means like the producer,talk host, or camera man is talking.**

_If you see Italic words like this it means it's like family members, friends, or random hoes._

**If you see just bold words like this it means like random pieces of information.**

**Talk host- ****Wassup guys and welcome to the new series special "Miami Crib". These 8 strangers come from all over the United States and will come together to live on one household for 2 months! 4 boys and 4 special girls surviving in the best Miami Crib there is...yeah good luck with that. So right now we are about to see the videos they made for the household and please don't faint because these kids are sexy as hell. So have fun and enjoy the first episode of Miami Crib.**

Wazzup bitches! My name is Jared and I'm from the Jersey Shore. Even though I don't have one drop of Italian in me I like to think I'm a Guido. Which means dudes who dress fresh, dudes who stay fit, dudes who tan and have good skin, and dudes that take good care of their hair...like literally. My hair is my wingman bro. **(Laughs) **I'm the best rapper in town. When I was about 13 my Pa passed away leaving me all the equipment he had ever owned. So ever since then I been following his dream.**(Do you get along with people well?)** Umm I get along with everybody but I don't like it when people start drama. I like to think if it's not your business don't get in it. I really ain't lookin for no relationship.**(Tell us about your relationship statues.)** My last girl of four years cheated on me so I kinda been doing me since then. But if I do meet someone then it's whatever, so until then the girls better watch out. **(Chuckles)**

Hey y'all my name is Leah and I'm from Texas. Living in Texas means you gotta do shit yourself. People call me a tough cookie cause I knocked out 2 guys out at once with a brick. **(...Umm...)** What's the matter you're getting a little pale. **(Smirks)** You see being the only girl in school didn't make it any better. **(Only girl out of the whole school?)** Yeah...I went to a discipline school for all the "bad" kids. I mean it's not like I don't like people or get along with them, it's just that they don't like me. I set out a "vibe" towards them. Anyways to help my anger problems, I work as a full-time karate teacher . it helps my anger and attitude towards people and I'm praying Miami Crib does too. So you better clear the way bitches, momma's home.

Hey guys my name is Kim and I live in California. I'm really sweet but everybody has a breaking point but let's just say everyone likes me! I'm the # 1 party girl in town. Umm let's see I love to drink, laugh, and twerk with my friends. **(You can twerk?)** Duh I can twerk see... **(Somebody make sure this is recording.)** Let's see I'm working at the eye doctor right now because I have a fetish for eyes. **(Okay so do you do relationships?)** I do but you have to be my type. The guy has to have a body, cute smile, cute laugh, good hair, good teeth, nice clothes, good personality, and of course pretty brown eyes that stand out. Right now I am in a relationship and I don't plan on breaking it while gone but you never know. We been together for a few months and I don't love him yet but it's a strong like. I like to flirt a lot but I can't help it I get it from my mother! But anyways I gotta go see ya at the Crib!

Hello my name is Jacob but everyone calls me Jake. I live in Washington where there is barely any sunshine. **(Then how are you so tan?) **Well I kinda have no choice to but to spray tan. **(Seriously dude?)** Hey it might sound girly but it does the job. People always says I have a feminine side just because I'm a mamma's boy. I love my mom! I mean who doesn't? I literally will take off work to make her happy. **(Didn't you say you saved her when you were younger?)** Yeah when I was about 8 I kicked a dude in the dick for taking my moms purse and for hitting her. I don't like fighting but I hate when people talk about my mom. **(How do you feel about splitting away from your mom?) **I know going to the Crib will tear my heart but I need a break sometimes... _(Jakey come take the trash out for mamma.)_ Coming mommy...you see what I mean?

Hi...uh my name is Bella and I'm from Arizona. I can be a pretty quite girl sometimes but when I'm around friends I'm a totally different person. **(Tell us where you work?) **I work at a tattoo place called, "Baby got Back". Yeah before you ask I know I don't have a lot of tattoos but my drawings were so good they hired me just like that. **(So your now out of a relationship?)** Yeah I'm finally single after a year of the dicks ass. But when I go to the Crib I'm just looking to have fun. **(Do you fight?)** Uh I'm not really the fighting type of person so I doubt you'll see me fight. **(Okay one last thing, you said you hate dirty things?)** Yeah let's get one thing clear, I don't like a dirty house! It makes me sick knowing there might be a good chance of bugs crawling over your shit. So hopefully my roommates have enough sense to clean up after themselves or else I will knock someone out. But yeah I'll see you guys in Miami!

Omg I can't believe I'm really going to the Crib! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **(Can you stop screaming and tell us your name please?)** Oh yeah sorry..well my name is Lauren and I'm from Oklahoma. Let's see people call me a blonde but I don't really think so...I mean my hair is strawberry blonde get it straight! I work at a Lingerie shop during the day and at a strip club at night. **(Do you think you act like a hoe?)** I mean just cause I work there don't mean I'm a hoe. Plus I only slept with 8 guys not including my cousin. I love to party and party! I don't get in fights unless a bitch get's in my face. **(Do you plan on hooking up while you're at the Crib?)** Hell yes! I wanna hook-up with all the hot guys here. I also wanna learn how to cook. I always start a fire and I gotta cook after a good hook-up. But yeah I'll see y'all at the Crib, I gotta get that one last pole work tonight.

Hi my name is Embry and I live in Orlando, Florida. I wanted to some to the Crib to find myself. I'm really quite around strangers but when I'm around friends, it's over with. Uh I make friends really easily and everyone loves me. People come to me with their problems because they know they can trust me enough not to shout them out. I don't like drama and fights, so that's why I hardly fight. I actually break them up cause you never know who might get hurt. My whole life everyone has called me the care taker and I hope that name doesn't carry on in the Crib. **(I actually like you more than all the others. So how do you feel about being the baby in the house?)** Well I know coming to the Crib as the youngest will have its disadvantages but if you think about it all the girls like the babies, so more ladies for me. **(Smirks)**

What's up bro. My name is Paul and I live in New Jersey. ALL the ladies love me and just can't get enough. I'm known as the ladies man cause I always have a girl with me, maybe two. **(So I see you have a nice body.)** Yeah I work out all the time just to keep this sexy body in shape. **(Tell me about your anger.)** I have anger issues and so that causes me to get into fights. I'm a nice person and I do have a lot of friends but I just don't like certain people. Like hoes...I have no respect for them because it's sick. But I do admit I do take advantage of them. I don't do relationships because I know for a fact love doesn't last. I'm coming to the Crib to party, fuck, meet new people, and to have a good time. So with that I'm out. Fathers lock up your wifes and daughters cause Paul is coming to town.

**Talk host- ****So do you think these group of kids will survive in a house together? You seen who they are now it's time for the roommates to meet each other. Please stay tune for next weeks episode of "Miami Crib". This is Alice Cullen saying good night America.**

**So how do you like it so far? If you want me too keep going then I need reviews and if not I'll delete it. So till then fanfiction readers. XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2 Saying Hello

Kim's Pov

After hours and hours of driving and flying I had finally arrived at the Crib. I don't know what's gonna happen coming into this house with a bunch of strangers but it's worth trying. I grabbed my stuff and walked into the big ass crib.

"Hello?" I yelled getting no reply...which means I'm the first one here. I walked around to find a huge kitchen area with a big ass fridge, then I seen the living room area which had no tv but couches and rugs. I then took a right and found two bedrooms with two full size beds in each. After checking out the rooms I decided to walk over to the other side of the house to find the same thing. I decided to pick a room on the left side the house, maybe hoping the girls could have this side. Maybe 30 minutes later I heard a noise coming from the front door so I took a breath and walked out to find one very fine boy.

"Hey I'm Kim it's nice to meet you." I smiled reaching my hand out.

"I'm Jacob but just call me Jake." he smiled shaking it.

"So Jake let me show you around." I said leading him to the kitchen.

"Damn I know I'm gonna have fun here." he laughed.

"I bet this will be the guys favorite place to hang." I laughed. "Okay so here is the living room and if you take a right this will lead you to two bedrooms with two full size beds. Then if you take this left it leads you to two more rooms with the same beds."

"Hmm I see you have the left side." he asked seeing my bags.

"Yeah but feel free to pick any side." I smiled.

"I think I'm going to pick the other side for your sake." he winked before walking away. Damn that boy was fine as hell.

"Your choice." I laughed walking to the fridge. "Hey you want a beer?" I asked as he walked back in the kitchen.

"Yeah..hey did you know there was an upstairs?" he asked looking at another hallway that leads to stairs.

"No let's go check it out." I replied. We headed upstairs to see two rooms that had signs on the door saying "Hook-Up Room" and "Camera Room".

"So I'm guessing this is the room where we bring people to fuck." he laughed opening it up to find a king size bed and a bear skin rug.

"Damn I just say me and you call this room." I laughed jumping on the bed.

"Yeah we can tell the others when they get here." he winked. "Kim let's go to the camera room."

We walked in to see like a bench with a camera sitting right in front of it.

"Okay let's make the first video in the crib." I said pulling him down with me.

"Heyyy it's your girl Kim."

"And your boy Jake."

"And were in Miami Crib bitch!" I shouted.

"Me and Kim are gonna turn up this season and we gonna leave with a bang."

"Your so lame." I burped.

"That's sick." he laughed.

"Jake just picture what we'll say when we're all drunk." I laughed.

"Hello?" someone shouted.

"Somebody is here.." I whispered.

"I kinda figured that out babe."

"Say bye to the camera."

"Bye."

"No say it like you mean it."

"Bye."

"Nooo."

"Peace out America." he said taking my hand and pulling me out the room.

"That was fun." I laughed coming to a hault we I seen another fine ass boy in front of me.

"Hey I'm Paul." he smirked looking me up and down.

"Jake." said shaking his hand.

"Uh..I'm Kim." I smiled shaking his hand.

"Well hello Kim might I say your very cute." he smirked.

"And it starts now." Jake laughed handing Paul a beer.

"So you two the only ones here?" Paul asked walking around.

"Yeah man you picked your room out yet?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I picked the...right side. The room that was empty." Paul answered taking a big gulp of his beer.

"Hey look there is a back door." I said opening it and stopping in my tracks. It had a patio with a table, grills, and a pool. Then it had another stairs which had an outside bed, hot tube, and tanning chairs.

"This summer is gonna be turnt up bro." Paul laughed running up the stairs.

"Look at the view." I shouted coming to the balcony to find a lot of people walking around and then the beach right in front of us.

"Look at the females." Paul whistled.

"We could tan naked up here!" a high voice shouted from behind us. We turned around to see an ugly ass bimbo looking thing. She had the shortest skirt on and a top that showed her fat rolls and to top that off she had too much makeup on with a bow in her hair.

"What in the hell..." I whispered.

"I'm gonna be sick." Jake whispered back.

"Hi guys I'm Lauren!" she shouted hugging us all. She stunk so bad. I pray she don't pick my room.

"I'm Kim and this is Jake and Paul." I smiled finally breathing when she pulled away.

"Your so pretty! We have to be roommates. Let me go put my things in your room." she yelled running down the stairs but then she ran back up and said, " And I'll talk to you boys later." before running back down the stairs.

"Noooooo." I groaned banging my head against Jakes arm.

"Come on she ain't that bad." Paul laughed.

"She smells like a big pile of dead skunks." I choked smelling my shirt again.

"I can see she is gonna be trouble." Jake laughed.

"She just don't need to fuck with me." I mumbled turning around heading back inside. I went to my room to find that the bitch moved my shit off the bed and it was thrown on the other. I know this bitch did not just take my bed.

"Umm Lauren why is my things on the other bed?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't like it so I switched beds." she replied.

"You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Well I just did silly. Come on let's go get a beer." she chuckled grabbing my hand and pulling me along. Who does this bitch think she is? We walked out to see another new guy standing around laughing with the boys. When are eyes met my heart dropped. He was sooo fucking sexy I thought I was drooling but as always Lauren ruined the mood.

"Hey roommate! I'm Lauren." she yelled grabbing him around the waist. I looked at Paul and Jake making a fist. They just laughed which then cause Lauren to give them a hug.

"Hi I'm Kim." I laughed shaking his hands.

"I'm Jared." he smiled making my heart stop there.

"So who is ready to party?" Lauren asked bending over shaking her ass on Jake.

"Yeah what about you go outside and get everything set up while we get the food and drinks." Jake said walking away from her.

"Okay see you guys later." she replied grabbing two beers and walking out back.

"I'm gonna kill the bitch! She had the balls to switch beds after I already claimed mine." I yelled once she was gone.

"Seriously? I fell sorry for you." Jake laughed.

"I can't live in the same room as her, I would rather sleep on the couch." I mumbled.

"You can always sleep with me." Jake chuckled.

"Or me." Paul smirked.

"Pshh in your dreams." I laughed walking away and to the kitchen.

Paul's Pov

"She is hot." Jared mumbled as we watched Kim walk away.

"Hmhmm I'm gonna tap that." I smirked.

"Not if I get her first." Jake laughed walking down the hallway.

"So where am I'm sleeping?" Jared asked grabbing his stuff.

"Well I doubt you wanna bunk with the girls so it's either with me or Jake." showing him the rooms.

"Hmm I like the paint in this room so I'll take the other bed." he replied bringing his shit in my room.

"Now let's just pray I don't have a male version of Lauren." Jake mumbled heading to his room. After awhile we finally unpacked and were chilling back out in the living room.

"Is Lauren still outside?" Kim asked joining us.

"Yeah and I don't really want to go check on her either." Jake chuckled pulling her next to him.

"I just pray these other girls are better that her." Kim replied.

"Me too." I laughed. We then heard a door open and a voice of an angel.

"Hello?" she said walking towards the room.

"We're in here." Kim replied.

"Hi guys uh I'm Bella." she smiled. Damn I would be lying if I said she was ugly. She was actually drop dead gorgeous. Her body had the perfect curves and her legs were so tan and toned. Her hair looked soft from where I was sitting and her smile just made me want to melt right there at her feet.

"Hey Bella I'm Kim." Kim said getting up and hugging her.

"I'm Jake." Jake smiled kissing her hand.

"Jared." he smiled shaking hers.

"And I'm Paul beautiful." I replied pulling her into a hug. God she even smelled good.

"Umm..so is this all so far?" she asked but before we know it Lauren came rushing in. She spotted Bella and I swear it looked like a predator attacking its prey.

"Omg I'm Lauren it's so nice to meet you. Damn you're so fucking hot! And you smell good. Omg we're gonna be the best of friends." she said jumping up and down with Bella in her arms. Bella gave us the "What the fuck" look before pulling away from her.

"I'm Bella." she smiled.

"Well Bella it's nice to meet you! Here take this beer and relax." Lauren said before taking off back outside.

"What is her problem?" Bella asked after a minute.

"Don't know...she is a little crazy." Jake chuckled.

"A little? Shit I'm gonna need a shower after this." she laughed cracking open her beer and sniffing her shirt. After that Kim and Bella took off to unpack leaving us guys here alone.

"Now Bella is really hot too." Jake whispered.

"Yeah I'd fuck her." Jared laughed.

"I call dibs first." I smirked my thoughts going back to Bella.

Bella's Pov

"I'm sorry you have too bunk with her." I whispered as me and Kim sat on her bed.

"Girl she had the nerves to move my shit!" she replied.

"I can already see she is gonna cause troubles." I mumbled.

"Hmhmm already dressed like a hoe." she replied.

"Is she drunk?" I asked.

"I think she's on her 3rd or 4th beer." Kim replied.

"Ohhh ladies we have a new girl in the house." Lauren said pushing another girl in the room. She was dressed in fitted skinny jeans and a plaid shirt with a tube top under it.

"I'm Leah." she smiled shaking our hands.

"I'm Bella it's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"And I'm Kim." Kim said.

"And I'm Lauren! Like omg the girls are finally together. Hahaha let's get this party started." Lauren shouted jumping up and down on the bed.

"Yeah what about you go get the beer Lauren." Kim suggested.

"Girl your right let's get fucked up." she giggled running out the room.

"Please tell me I'm not bunking with her?" Leah asked once she was gone.

"Naw you're in luck, you get Bella right here." Kim smiled.

"Thank you! Please tell me you don't act like her?" Leah asked going serious.

"I couldn't if I tried." I replied.

"Is she on drugs?" Leah whispered as we heard Lauren laughing down the hall.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know." I replied.

"Here you go ladies. The guys want us to join them in there so get your asses up and let's go." she said pulling us up.

"Please don't touch me." Leah said.

"Sorry honey but I can touch you whenever I want." was her reply.

"Look her you little-" Leah started.

"Leah let's just go walk it off." I said pulling her away from Lauren.

"Was she serious?" she asked as we left the room.

"Yeah she told me to get over her moving my shit." Kim mumbled.

"I already know who I'm gonna get into it with." Leah said.

"What happened?" Jake asked as we got back to the living room.

"I almost knocked the bitch out." Leah said sitting by him.

"Seriously? What she do this time?" Paul laughed staring at me.

"Touched Leah when she was asked not too." I laughed sipping my beer.

"Bella I spilt my drink on your makeup bag." Lauren called out from the rooms.

"What the fuck?" I choked. "Why the fuck were you in my shit?" I yelled marching towards the rooms.

"Bella wait for us." Kim said running up behind me. I arrived to my room to see her trying on my makeup.

"Lauren what the fuck?" I shouted.

"I wanted to try some of your stuff." she smiled.

"Are you fucking nuts get out of my shit." I yelled.

"Come on my friends let me use their stuff all the time." she chuckled getting up.

"Your not my friend!"

"But I will be." she laughed running out the room.

"This bitch is crazy." I said.

"I would have beat the shit out of her." Leah laughed.

"I don't want to get in a fight on the first day." I mumbled.

"Baby it's gonna happen sooner or later." Paul smirked.

"Well not today." I replied kicking my shit under my bed.

"I see we have drama already started." a voice said from behind us. We turned around to see another good-looking boy smirking at us. He looked a little younger and he was so cute. "Hey I'm Embry." he smiled.

"What's up bro. I'm Jake this is Paul, Jared, Leah, Kim, Bella, and...Lauren." Jake said shaking his hands.

"Hey so where am I'm staying?" he asked.

"With me let's hurry before-" Jake started to say.

"I'm Lauren! It's so nice to meet." she ran hugging him. We watched as his smile turned into a disgusted frown.

"Im..uh Embry...can you get off me please." he whispered.

"Yeah just for this once! Now that the whole gang is here let's go explore." she yelled running off again.

"Okay no joke she is really freaking me out." I whispered.

"I think just cause it's her first day she is a little childish...and very drunk." Jared chuckled.

"I'll protect you ladies." Paul smirked.

"No thanks I'm good..." Leah said walking away.

"Kim?" Paul asked.

"No I'm with Leah on this one." she smirked.

"Well I guess it just leaves me and you princess." he smiled throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"You wish you could." I laughed walking off. After awhile I made my way upstairs and found the camera room.

"Hey this your girl Bella! So now everyone is in the house and it's time to turn up." I yelled but then the door opened and Embry walked in.

"Can I join you?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Duh. So everybody this is my boy Embry!"

"Are you tipsy?" he laughed.

"Just a tad." I chuckled.

"Well today the Miami report consist of bad breath and bad smells coming from Lauren. I ask that you please stay inside unless you want to be infected." Embry announced.

"I'm so done..I can't believe the bitch had the balls to go through my shit!" I yelled.

"Calm down she just don't know who she messing with." he replied throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah I'll go Rocky on her ass." I chuckled.

"Well you have it America. This is your latest update in the Miami Crib. Please stay tune for more." Embry smiled before turning off the camera.

"Em let's go party." I said grabbing his hands.

"No more drinks for you." he chuckled.

"Ha I'm never this crazy around a stranger." I blushed.

"I think that's a sign of saying we're gonna be great friends." he smiled as we walked down the stairs.

"Well I know who is hooking up first in the house." Kim laughed as soon as she spot us.

"Not me I'm a good girl." I blushed.

"Yeah right I bet you're gonna be the worst of us all." Jared laughed.

"No that's-" I tried to say but the devil herself walked in the room wearing the tightest bikini I ever seen.

"Who wants to get in the hot tub?" she asked sounding like she was finally calm. Every single one of the boys were eyeing her up and down and I could have sworn I seen drool falling out of Paul's mouth.

"I'm good I think I might chill on the porch." I replied still eyeing the boys.

"Suit yourself. What about you boys?" she asked again finally breaking their trance.

"Uh..what was the question?" Jake asked.

"Hot tube...with me?" she smirked earning a bunch of nods. "Good, don't keep me waiting." she finished before walking out back.

"Slut." Leah mumbled.

"First she was fucking crazy and now she is slutty. What the hell is going on here?" Kim asked.

"I don't know but I right now I can't seem to care." was all Paul had to say before taking off towards his room.

"Yeah I'm with him on that ladies. Those tits were the breaking point." Jared said before following Paul.

"So ladies..." Jake mumbled.

"Just go." was all I had to say before him and Embry took off.

"Well let's get this party started girls." Kim said as we got up and walked out to the back. We sat in the chairs near the hot tube and started up a random conversation.

"Who do you think is the hottest in the house?" Kim asked.

"There all cute." was all Leah said.

"Uh...Paul as this aura about him but I feel more relaxed around Embry, but I think their all pretty hot." I replied.

"I can totally see you and Embry falling for each other but you know what they say about them good girls, they always fall for the bad boys in the end." Kim smirked.

"Ha yeah right, not this good girl." I laughed spotting Lauren looking at us.

"Girls can we talk?" Lauren asked walking up to us.

"Sure shoot."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my attitude and the way I been acting so far. It's just cause I haven't been on vacation in forever and it feels good to be free. I promise I won't mess it up again. I actually want to try to be really good friends." she explained.

"I appreciate you coming to us as women and apologizing to us in our faces." Kim smiled.

"Yeah I mean if you act normal I'm sure we'll all be good friends." Leah spoke.

"I agree to what they said. Next time just ask me before using my stuff and I'll let you borrow it."

"Thank you guys. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me the first day." she smiled.

"I mean we all just got to get to know each other that's all."

"Yeah..know each other. Well let me go "get to know" these boys and I'll talk to you later." she said before walking away.

"I still think she's a slut." Leah whispered.

"That makes two of us." Kim chuckled.

"Well let's to make a toast girls. Let's pray this adventure will be worth it and all the many days to come." I said clashing my beer against theirs and glancing back over to the others. Oh please let tomorrow be a better day.

**So what do you think so far? Please review and let me know! XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3 Death of me

Bella's Pov

A few days have passed and we all have been so tied up to each other. We learned everyone's personal life and pretty much everything about them. Lauren has been doing a little better but I'm still kinda edgy on her. I seen her walk around the halls at night, I see her talk to herself in mirrors but I haven't seen her take a shower yet. I mean she can be cool but after a while I just want to cut her vocal cords out. Even Embry can't stand to be around her that much. Oh Embry...me and him have gotten real close. I tell him everything and he tells me everything. I wouldn't say I would be crushing on him but I wouldn't mind hooking up with him either. Actually with any of these boys. I mean damn there is only so much a girl can take for being in a house with the hottest boys ever. I mean Jake is a hot and all goofy along with Jared. Then Paul is all bad boy like vs Embry who is the sweet baby in the house. To me the producers did a good job of picking the male cast out. I don't know what the hell they were thinking about Lauren though. She probably slept with them to get her on.

"Bella? Earth to Bella." someone said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked around to see everyone staring at me with worried faces.

"Huh?"

"We been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes already." Kim laughed finally relaxing.

"Sorry I was thinking." I blushed.

"About?" Paul smirked.

"Not you." I smirked back.

"But you will be soon." he shot back.

"Okay you two let's get back on topic. Now what time do you guys want to leave for the club." Kim asked.

"I say around 9:30." Jake suggested. We all agreed to 9:30 which means we have a little bit over an hour to get ready. So we all departed and went to go get ready. The girls took turns taking showers and using the mirror to do hair. I decided to wear my tight-fitting cheetah dress that came up to my thighs along with my cheetah wedges. I then teased my hair to make it look wild and sexy. You never know who might be in the club so I gotta dress to impress. I walked out in the main room to see the boys hanging around and chatting but when they looked at me their jaws dropped.

"Damnnn."

"Turn around for me."

"Look at that ass."

"Who are you planning on fucking tonight?"

"Are you guys done?" I asked blushing at their comments.

"Not even close. I didn't know your boobs were that big." Jake said.

"Or that ass." Paul smiled.

"Look at those legs." Jared groaned.

"I think you look beautiful Bells." Embry said giving me a big smile.

"Thanks Em..." I blushed walking past them and sitting on the couch. Then next thing you know Paul is on my side throwing his arms around me.

"So you come here often." he joked making me laugh.

"Why yes I do." I chuckled.

"Good now I know I have more time to spend with you." he smiled making me roll my eyes.

"Hey who's ready to party." Lauren yelled marching through the halls wearing leather pants and a bikini top that once again showed her fat rolls.

"Umm what are you wearing?" Jake asked.

"Clothes silly." she giggle.

"No offense Lauren but you look like a slutty stripper." Embry said.

"Well duh I told you I was a stripper." she replied.

"But why didn't you bring like clothes that didn't make you look like..that?" I asked. She just glared at me for a second before putting on a fake smile.

"Because Bells I like to get all the attention."

"I can tell.." I mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said Leah fell." I replied pointing as Leah and Kim walked in.

"Oh Lee watch where your going." she smiled. Leah gave her a confused look before looking at me.

"Well let's go the night ain't getting any younger." Kim said breaking the silence.

"Last one to the car is a rotten Bella." Lauren yelled running out the room.

"I'm going to break her neck." I growled.

"I wanna see that." Paul said from beside me.

"Let's try not to fight unless you have too." Kim said.

"I mean I'm not the fighting type person but that girl is gonna be the death of me." I replied.

"Why are you the only one she messes with?" Jared asked as we all started walking out the house.

"She might have a crush on Bells here." Jake laughed.

"Nooo." I groaned.

"Come on guys let's go!" Lauren yelled out the window.

"I bet 5 dollars Bella fights her before the night is over." Jared said looking at Jake.

"Oh your on." Jake replied shaking his hand.

We finally got to the club and made our way to the V.I.P section. This club was huge with glow in the dark lights everywhere. It was really packed and an easy place for someone to fight.

"Let's go dance." Kim shouted pulling me and Leah to the dance floor. We started grinding and swaying are hips with the beat. I turned my head to see all the guys grinding on random girls and Lauren dancing on the table with a few guys. After awhile I started grinding up on random dudes but as soon as I could really get into the beat I felt someone pull my hand. I turned around to see Lauren grinning at me like she won the lottery. I looked around to see the rest of the crew looking at us with confused looks.

"Lauren what are you doing?" I yelled over the music.

"Dance with me." she slurred.

"How many drinks have you had?" I asked.

"Does it matter just dance with me bitch." she giggled slapping my ass.

"Don't touch me Lauren." I replied pushing her off me.

"Shut the fuck up Bella. I'm tired of you always complaining damn just have fun." she said grabbing me again.

"That's it let's go home." I said getting tired of our argument. I felt bad for the girl and since she was so drunk I didn't want her to hurt herself.

"No let go of me you stupid ass bitch." she spat pushing me on the ground. By then everyone was running to us asking what is going on.

"That's it hold my shoes." I screamed taking off my heels and handing them to Embry.

"Bella don't do it." Kim groaned.

"The slut pushed me down Kim. What the hell do you want me to do?" I yelled.

"I'm not a slut bitch." Lauren yelled at me.

"You sure do act like it."

"That's it if you wanna fight then hit me." she said. I was about to hit her when I felt someone grab me and threw me over their shoulders.

"Security is coming let's get out of here." Paul shouted walking towards the door with me over his shoulders.

"Oh just wait till we get home." I growled making him laugh.

"Calm down princess it's over and done with." he chuckled.

"Your right but I still want to hit her." I mumbled.

"Come on we haven't even been here a week yet." he replied as we climbed in the car.

"Your right...but if she messes with me again I'm done playing nice guy." I said as the others started climbing in.

"Nice girl you mean." he smirked earning a slap on the arm. "Ouch."

"You okay girl?" Kim asked as she sat next to me.

"I'm good. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine girl." she smiled patting my arm.

"Oh is the bitch finally not talking." Lauren spat sitting in front of me.

"Don't say nothing." Leah whispered.

"Yeah listen to Leah. She's a bitch to." she chuckled. Leah snapped her head towards her before slapping her across the face.

"That's the last thing I am." Leah spat.

"What the fuck you slapped me!" Lauren yelled. Everyone went still not seeing that coming.

"And there is plenty more where that came from if you keep running your mouth." Leah smirked.

"Damnnn." Jake said breaking the silence. After that everyone roared out with laughter while Lauren sat there and cried.

"Now who's the bitch." Kim laughed tearing pouring down her face. I kinda felt bad because I felt like we are bullying her. I'm not that type of person and I hate being like this but she kinda deserves it.

"Pull over!" she screamed unbuckling herself and getting up.

"Are you crazy? Sit your drunk ass down!" Jared screamed.

"Let me out!" she cried.

"You have got to be shitting me." Paul groaned. The car pulled over on the side of the road and Lauren jumped out.

"Get back in the damn car." I shouted.

"Fuck you." she replied.

"She is so wasted." Jake laughed.

"I just want to go home and sleep." Embry whined.

"I can't believe this is happening." Leah mumbled getting out of her seat and getting out the car too.

"Well we didn't bet Leah so Jared my man you owe me 5 bucks." Jake said holding out his hand.

"Here but I got you next time." Jared growled handing him the money. We then heard a loud scream that sounded like it belonged to Lauren.

"Oh no." I groaned throwing my head on Paul's shoulder. We couldn't hear a lot but we did hear a few "fuck you" and "go to hell". Then all of a sudden Lauren crawled back in with a tear stain face and then Leah with a smirk.

"Okay let's go back home." Leah called to the driver sitting down. Nobody talked on the way home and when we finally got there the awkward silence was finally broke. Everyone went to their rooms and called it a night. I couldn't fall asleep so I got up and walked to Embry and Jake's room. Embry was asleep and Jake was in the shower. So I walked over to Embry's bed and shoved him.

"Em scoot over.." I whispered.

"Hmm.."

"Scoot over." I mumbled.

"Hop in." he whispered. So I climbed over him and laid there against the wall.

"Night."

"Hmmmhmm."

"What the fuck?" Jake whispered as he walked in.

"Shh go to sleep." I mumbled to him.

"Just no sex while I'm in here." he replied before I heard his bed move. After that I finally fell into a peacefully sleep wrapped up in Embrys' arms.

"Wakey Wakey." someone whispered in my ear.

"Leave me alone."

"Hey you're in my bed." Embry whispered. My eyes snapped open as soon as he said that.

"Oh hey.." I mumbled.

"Can I ask you why you slept in my bed?" he chuckled.

"I wanted to try your bed out." I replied.

"Hmhmm well get up it's time to make breakfast." he smirked getting out of bed and walking out the room. I quickly followed and came face to face with the biggest grins I ever seen.

"So what happened last night?" Jared asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing I just wanted to try out his bed." I replied walking to the fridge.

"Sure you did." Jake laughed.

"I'll be in yours next." I smirked.

"Oh I can't wait for that." he replied.

"So what's the plan for today?" Leah asked after we ate.

"We have to go to the "T-shirt Shop"." Paul answered. You see the rules for living here consist of working too. So the producers are making us work at some T-shirt shop near the beach.

"Well at least it's walking distance." Kim said.

"Yeah so get ready cause it's T-Shirt time." Jake sanged.

"Everybody it's T-Shirt time." Jared joined.

"Oh my God shut up now." Lauren chuckled walking in the room.

"I'm just trying let you know to put a T-shirt on." Jared explained.

"So you look better this morning." Kim said looking at Lauren.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be silly." she laughed looking around at all of us.

"Well...cause you kinda went loca on us last night." Paul said.

"I..I don't remember anything. Like what happened?" she asked her face going into shock.

"You got into it with Bella and you pushed her down. Then you made the driver pull over on the side of the road and you went crazy." Embry explained.

"Are you serious?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah I was about to beat your ass."

"I..I'm so sorry. I guess I got to drunk." she explained.

"Yeah we kinda figured after your 5th drink." Jake laughed.

"Bella I'm really really sorry..I would never mean to hurt you..Your really special to me." she smiled walking up to me.

"Oh shit.." Paul breathed.

"It's true." Leah spoke.

"I knew it." Jake said snapping his fingers.

"Umm Lauren maybe we should go get ready." I said taking a step back every time she took one forward.

"Yeah let's go." she said grabbing my hand.

"No not together..." I said grabbing my hand back.

"Come on I seen you naked before." she laughed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yeah when I walked in on you while you were taking a shower."

"I thought that was one of the boys playing a game."

"Nope. Come on it's not like I was gonna mess with you. I'm not gay." she smiled.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Jared said.

"I'm kinda scared to sleep in my own room now." Kim whispered to Leah.

"Uhh I really don't know what to say."

"What about we all go get ready before we're late." Paul said breaking the silence. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

"Did you really think it was one of the boys in there?" Embry asked walking pass me.

"Yeah I thought it was Paul trying to get a view of my goodies." I whispered.

We got ready and headed down the street to the "T-Shirt Shop". It was cool inside with all types of clothing hanging up along with a lot of decorations.

"Wassup you must be with the Crib?" a man asked walking up towards us.

"Yeah I'm Jake and this is Jared, Paul, Bella, Kim, Leah, Embry, and Lauren." Jake said introducing us.

"Well I'm Danny and I'll be your boss for the summer." he said going around shaking our hands.

"Okay so what will be doing here?" I asked looking around.

"Making sales pretty much. You'll go out to the floor and try to get customers to buy, some will help with the cash register, some will make shirts, and sometimes you'll go outside and get people to come in." he finished.

"Okay so do we have schedules?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah we made some and then later on you can make your own." he said handing us schedules.

"Okay so tomorrow Jake, Leah, and Kim work." Jared said as we looked over it.

"Yeah and I need you here around 7 am everyday." Danny said.

"7 am? Hell no that's to damn early." Lauren spoke.

"Well if you wanna stay in my house then you gotta work." Danny said.

"Your house?" Embry asked.

"Yeah I own that house." he smirked.

"Damn dude I need to start hanging out with you." Paul laughed.

"Yeah you guys seem cool. The only rules for work is don't be late." he clarified.

"No problem man I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said shaking his hand.

"Okay well it was nice meeting you guys so go home get a good rest cause I'll be working you extra hard tomorrow." he smiled.

"Well this is gonna be fun." I said once we we're all walking to the house.

"Hell yeah! We got a new house, a new job, and new roommates so let the summer officaly began." Jared yelled.


	4. Chapter 4 Too Little Shorts

I woke up the next morning around 9 am to a loud banging. I heard cursing and heavy breathing so I got up to check it out. But when I looked in Kim's room I seen Lauren trying to get too little clothes on.

"Lauren what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get these damn shorts on." she said struggling with the tight jean shorts.

"Are they too little?"

"Yeah just the way I like them." she mumbled.

"Look...bend your legs and drop it to the floor." I mumbled showing her.

"How will that help Bella?" she asked while following my directions

"It will stretch your pants out so that you will fit in them." I replied going back up then back down.

"It kinda hurts." she said.

"That mean your out of shape or your pants are really tight."

"Damn what is going on in here?" Paul asked from behind me.

"I'm trying to show her how to stretch her shorts out." I replied.

"Well continue I'm getting a good view." he chuckled.

"Ha...so stand up and tell me how your pants feel." I told Lauren.

"Perfect. Thanks girl you're the best." she said running up and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Uhh.."

"Well I'll see you later I'm off to the bar." she smiled walking out the door.

"It seems that your warming up to her." Paul laughed.

"Not in a million years. I just needed her to shut up before I got a major headache." I replied walking over to him.

"I could always doctor you up." he smirked leaning down breathing on my neck.

"No I don't like doctors."

"Hmm well you'll like this doctor." he mumbled now lightly tracing his lips on me.

"Get lost Paul." I smiled before walking away.

"Whatever we're going to the gym in a minute." he replied from behind me.

"What took you so long?" Jared asked as we walk into the living room.

"I had to watch Bella give lessons." Paul smirked walking by me but not before smacking my ass.

"Lessons?" Embry asked.

"Lauren couldn't fit in her shorts so I showed her a way to loosen them up." I explained.

"Show us." Jared commanded.

"No!"

"Come on sometimes our pants get a little tight too." Embry whined.

"Well when that time comes you can come ask me then."

"Well we better go if we want to make it to the gym and store before dinner time." Jared said jumping up.

"Store?"

"Yeah we're cooking tonight and I need to get me a pair of tight shorts." he replied kissing me on the cheek.

"Your unbelieveble...just go."

"Bye Bells." they said walking out the door. Now I was all alone in the house by myself with nothing to do. So I decided to make this house sparkly clean. I got all my dirty clothes in a bag, cleaned the girls bathroom, cleaned the kitchen, cleaned the windows, and then I ran around the house spraying lysol. After all that I decided to take a shower and go visit the others at work.

"Hey Bella!" Jake shouted.

"What's up guys."

"Nothing just been chilling all day." Leah said from the counter top.

"I can tell." I chuckled.

"So what's been up with you?" Kim asked.

"I been in the house all day chilling and cleaning."

"Yeah you better have that house clean when I get home." Jake said.

"Well you better have a plate on the table for me tonight." I laughed.

"Where are the others?" Kim asked.

"The guys went to the gym and to the store and then Lauren went to the bar."

"Of course her drunk ass would go there." Leah said.

"Girl you should have seen her this morning trying to get her shorts on. I swear it was like watching a 300 pound women trying to put on a size 5 jeans." I laughed.

"I guess that means she needs a shopping trip." Kim said.

"A whole new wardrobe at that." Leah said.

"What if she was in there trying on Kim's shit." Jake laughed.

"What color shorts were they?" Kim asked snapping her eyes to me.

"Like a light color blue with holes and a few diamonds on the ass pockets." I explained.

"That bitch..." Kim whispered.

"Damn Jake you just had to jinx it." Leah laughed.

"I just speak my thoughts baby." he replied.

"What time do we get off work?" Kim asked.

"In about 5 minutes." Danny shouted from the back.

"When did he get here?" I whispered.

"Around the same time we got here." Leah said.

"Yeah and these three haven't been doing nothing all damn day." he yelled.

"Hey I made a few sells." Jake yelled.

"Jared, Paul, and Embry don't count." he replied.

"Let me guess they bought shorts?" I asked.

"Yeah and they told me if I bought a small pair it would be worth it in the end." Jake explained.

"Idiots.." I mumbled.

"Danny it's been 5 minutes I'm going home." Leah yelled.

"Ok I'll see Bella, Paul, and Jared at work tomorrow morning." he replied finally coming out of the room.

"We'll be there see ya." I waved walking out of the shop. When we got home we seen the boys cooking in the kitchen and damn it smelt good.

"We're back." Jake huffed sitting on the kitchen stool.

"Good now get to helping Jake." Paul said.

"I just got home though.." he whined.

"Tell you what..since you boys cook us girls will clean the dishes."

"You gotta deal there babe." Jared said.

"Good so tell me when dinner is ready." I smiled going to my room and straight to my bed.

"I miss my boyfriend." Kim said as she came in a laid next to me.

"Yeah have you talked to him?" I asked playing with her hair.

"No not really he is always working." she mumbled.

"Girl you don't need a guy while you're at the crib." Leah said coming in and laying on her bed.

"But I miss him so much." Kim replied.

"No you miss sex." I laughed.

"That too. Damn Bella he was so good..sometimes he would be so sweet but other times it was all wild and rough." she explained.

"Sounds hot." Leah spoke.

"When was the last time you had sex Lee?" I asked earning a shit eating grin from her.

"The night before I left to come here." she smirked.

"Was it good?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I was the one doing all the work though." she answered.

"So you were in control?" I asked.

"Yeah..when was the last time you had a good fuck Bella?" Leah asked.

"Months ago and I wouldn't even call it a fuck." I mumbled.

"MONTHS?" Kim shouted.

"Shut up." I said.

"Sorry..I mean months? Are you serious?" she whispered.

"Yeah my ex Edward was old fashion..he didn't really like to have sex. I mean when we did do it was all slow and shit." I mumbled.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Yeah..I mean I always asked him to go harder and faster but he said making love was better than fucking." I replied.

"We so have to find you a man next time we go out." Kim chuckled.

"I won't stop you..." I mumbled.

"Girls dinner is ready...whoah what's going on in here?" Jared asked walking in.

"Just talking." Kim answered.

"More like girl on girl action." he smirked.

"Oh shut up you perv." Leah said throwing a pillow at him.

"I call it as I see it." he laughed walking out the room.

"Well let's go eat dinner." I said getting up.

"Hey where is Lauren?" Kim asked.

"Shit I have know idea."

"She'll come back she aint that stupid." Leah said.

"I say you girls leave the dishes to her." Embry spoke as we sat at the table.

"Oh yeah good idea and then we could all go get in the hot tube." Kim said.

"Hell yes boobs and ass for desert!" Paul shouted.

"You are such a man whore." I giggled.

"But you like it." he winked.

"I'm gonna be sick." Leah mumbled.

"Oh Lee you don't like seeing all that stuff?" Jake asked.

"No." she plainly said.

"Is it that nobody treats you like that?" he asked scooting closer to her.

"Kiss my ass Jake." she replied.

"Oh I will." he laughed seeing her blushing face.

"I'm backk!" Lauren screamed coming in the room.

"Finally."

"Where have you been?"

"Damn you reek of alcohol."

"Those jeans still look tight."

"Your doing the dishes."

"Okay guys one at a time. I know y'all missed me and all but let a girl get settled." she slurred. We sat there for a few seconds in silence waiting for her to get settled she finally sat down and looked at us.

"So..." Embry said.

"Who cooked?" she asked.

"The boys." Kim replied.

"Smells good." she said before digging in.

"Like I said you're doing the dishes." Leah said before getting up and putting her dish in the sink.

"Yeah yeah." she said with a full mouth.

"Okay well that's sick.." I mumbled. But then all of a sudden Lauren dropped her face in her food and started snoring.

"What the fuck?" Paul asked.

"Did she just pass out at the table?" Embry asked.

"Either that or she dead." Jared said poking her.

"Jared stop." Kim whispered.

"Well I say we leave her." Leah said.

"Yeah let's just go and don't wake her." Jake whispered. We all got up and went to get ready. By the time we had all made it in the hot tube Lauren was gone and forgotten from my mind.

**Mean while back in the house...**

Lauren woke up with empty seats and dishes on the tables. The house was quite as a mouse and her mind was still blank.

"What the fuck?" she whispered picking pieces of chicken out her hair. She looked around to see if anyone was watching before popping a hairy piece of chicken in her mouth. "Hmmm yummy." she moaned.

**"This is sick...we should just go film the others."**** a camera man said.**

**"Yeah I'm not going to be able to look at chicken the same way now."**** the other said before walking outside to join the others.**

"What did I do?" Lauren slurred before falling face first back into her plate.


End file.
